Mayenne Bridge/Transcript
Beginning cutscene Private Leroy Huxley: I don't need some suicide detail to get me a medal, y'know? Huxley, Corporal Mike Dixon, Private First Class Salvadore Guzzo, Private Nichols, and other soldiers of the 90th Infantry Division ride on M4 Sherman tanks. Sergeant Frank McCullin rides on a tank ahead of the squad. Dixon: No one's offering you a medal to do your job, Hux. Now, you read up on those aircraft bombs? Huxley: Yeah, those things are a mite dangerous, Sarge. Dixon: Your Sarge is riding up front. Dixon: Alright, listen up. Our job's to take the bridge as the convoy acts as our decoy from the opposite side. Guzzo: So we get no armor support. Dixon: Jerry'll blow the bridge at the first sight of armor. That's why Huxley here's gonna disarm the bombs before the Krauts can detonate 'em. Guzzo: Whose brilliant plan was this? Dixon: General George S. Patton's. You got some kinda problem with him too? Guzzo: Nope. So long as the orders aren't coming from McCullin. Huxley: Ain't no orders comin' from him. Hell, he ain't said so much as a word for two days straight. Dixon: How 'bout you worry less about the Sarge, and more about those bombs, hayseed? Huxley: Yeah, I got it, I got it say, "Yeah, I'm all over it". Fade to black. End cutscene. Gameplay Sauveur de Mayenne France 5, 1944 Hrs The soldiers climb over a stone wall and take fire from German infantry. They begin clearing the houses in the village and approach a large castle. Huxley: Hot damn. Bet they got some tasty spoils in there, boys. Dixon: Yeah, and Jerry with guns. Look sharp. The soldiers enter the castle, clear the hallways, and enter a large foyer. Dixon: Let's clear this castle. Up and down. Nichols ascends a staircase. Dixon: Good, Nichols. You sweep upstairs, we'll cover the exit here. Nichols makes his was to a balcony overlooking a courtyard. Dixon: Good sniper position, Nichols! The soldiers clear the courtyard and descend into a wine cellar, where they push back the enemy soldiers. Huxley: Anybody thirsty? Alternatively, he will say: Huxley: Might just have to help myself to a bottle. Guzzo: What happens when we get up top? McCullin: More shooting, Private. Guzzo: But we don't know what's waiting for us up there. Dix, tell him we could get ambushed. McCullin: Dix, tell him if I want crap outta him, I'll squeeze his head. They make their way up a flight of stairs and exit the castle, where German soldiers are waiting for them. Dixon: Ambush! Guzzo: Told you! Dixon: Shut up, Guzzo! They push through the German defense and make their way to the river, where American P-47 Thunderbolt fighter-bombers fly overhead. Dixon: There's the river. Huxley, you're good at stealing stuff, find us a boat. One of the planes is shot down and crashes in the river. The soldiers fight through German resistance on the docks and find a rowboat tied to a pier. Dixon: It ain't the Queen Mary, but it'll do. The soldiers step into the boat. Dixon: Whoah! Easy boys, easy. The soldiers row the boat across the river under German artillery fire. Some other boats are seen being hit. Dixon: Come on! Put your back into it! Dixon: Nichols! Drop the oars and return fire! Take out those Jerry on shore! Nichols fires on the German positions. Dixon: Nichols! Go! Move! McCullin: Dock! Dock! Dixon: Bring it in! McCullin: Dock! Dock it! They dock the boat and step onto the pier. Dixon: Stay low! The squad is suppressed by MG42 fire. They take cover. McCullin: Dixon, we... we've gotta do something... something... McCullin: This is bad. We... we've gotta... take out those 42's! McCullin: Go! Nichols! Pop smoke and take out those machine guns! Take two guys with you! Nichols and the men sweep the houses. McCullin: Good job, Nixon. Dixon: Sarge, it's Nichols. They make their way to the back of the house where the shutters are closed and the door is blocked by a cabinet. Dixon: Huxley, get that stuff outta the way! Alternatively, he will say: Dixon: Clear that crap! Or: Dixon: Huxley, clear those doors! Dixon: Guzzo, break out those windows! They break open the shutters and McCullin kicks down the door. Immediately, they are fired upon by Germans across the street. The soldiers clear the next house and make their way to the back, where they take fire from a fortified position down the street. US Soldier: Sir! The intersection's pinned down good! There's no way through, but I saw a café and a butcher shop that might get us a flanking position. Dixon: Here's the situation: that forty-two's got the square pinned down good. We gotta flank it. Sarge! Through the café or the butcher shop? McCullin appears dazed or overwhelmed and does not answer. Dixon: Sarge? Sarge! Dammit. Nichols, you take point. Don't get caught out in the open. At this point, the player can either flank left or right. Dixon: Screaming mimis. Take 'em out! Alternatively, he will say: Dixon: Want us to take out those Nebelwerfers, Sarge? If the player flanks left, through the café: Dixon: Check out the basement. Nichols descends into the basement and begins killing the Germans occupying it. Dixon: Nicely done, Nichols. If the player flanks right, through the butcher shop: Dixon: Good work, Nichols. The soldiers clear the shop and the adjoining house. Both routes end with Nichols eliminating the Germans in the fortified position. Behind the house are two Nebelwerfer 41 crews. The soldiers surprise and kill them. Dixon: Hang in there, we're close. Alternatively, he will say: Dixon: Almost at the bridge. The soldiers make their way into the street, where a Tiger I tank breaks through a wall and a large number of enemy infantry fill the street. The tank moves to the edge of a destroyed bridge. Dixon: Huxley! Plant a charge on that tank! Nichols, cover him! Huxley: I'm advancing! Huxley plants a bomb on the tank's rear. Huxley: Get outta the way! Huxley: Fire in the hole! Alternatively, he will say: Huxley: A few seconds! The charge explodes and the tank is destroyed. Dixon: Not bad for a hayseed. You too, Nichols. The squad moves into another house. Dixon: Sarge, you wanna cover the foyer while Guzzo, Nichols, and me check upstairs? Sarge? Sarge? Guzzo, Nichols. Upstairs. Move. They clear the three floors of the house. Dixon: Okay. Form up downstairs. Alternatively, he will say: Dixon: Rejoin the squad downstairs. Nichols goes to the first floor, where Huxley is shot by a German soldier and wounded in the leg. Huxley: Agghh! Damn! Son of a bitch! Dixon and Guzzo move Huxley away from the window. Dixon: Take it easy Huxley, take it easy! I got ya. Dixon: No way Huxley can make it across the bridge with his leg like that. That means our engineer can't disarm the bomb, Sarge. Sarge? McCullin: Huxley, the aircraft bombs, do they use a collapsable circuit? Huxley: I don't think so, Sarge! McCullin: So they're just regular UXBs? Huxley: Yeah. McCullin: Guzzo, you're with me. Guzzo: Forget it. Dix, he's officially gone Section 8! It's suicide! Dixon: Maybe not, the Sarge was an engineer back in the day. Nichols! Cover the Sarge! Guzzo: Nice knowin' ya. The squad exits the house and begins fighting to secure Mayenne Bridge. Dixon: Okay, here we go! Covering fire! McCullin begins disarming the charges. McCullin: Okay, cutting the wire. Cover me, Nichols! McCullin: Almost got it... McCullin defuses the bomb. McCullin: Did it! McCullin: I can't move until you clear this bridge! McCullin: Watch my back, Nichols! On to the next one! Alternatively, he will say: McCullin: Cover me! I'm moving! Or: McCullin: Nichols! I need cover fire, dammit! Or: McCullin: Don't just stand there, Private! McCullin reaches the second bomb. McCullin: Okay, cutting the wire. Cover me, Nichols! McCullin: Almost done! Alternatively, he will say: McCullin: Almost finished! McCullin finishes the second bomb. McCullin: Got it! McCullin moves to disarm the third bomb. At any point in time, he may request cover fire by using any of the previous lines of dialogue. McCullin: Here I go. Cover me! McCullin starts on the third bomb. McCullin: Okay, cutting the wire. Cover my ass, Private! McCullin: Almost finished! McCullin: Got it! Alternatively, he will say: McCullin: Okay! Done! McCullin: Good job, Private. Alternatively, he will say: McCullin: Good work! McCullin: One more to go! Alternatively, he will say: McCullin: Just one left! McCullin and Nichols finish off the remaining Germans. Cut to black. Level ends. Ending cutscene An explosive goes off behind McCullin, knocking him to the ground. Writhing in pain, he manages to crawl forward and disable the last aircraft bomb. Dixon runs over to McCullin. Dixon: Frank! Frank... McCullin: Tell... tell Guzzo... tell him... tell him to go to hell. McCullin laughs and slowly dies. Dixon stands back up. Dixon: You did good, Sarge. Fade to black. Cutscene ends.